gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fight over Firnfeld
Fight over Firnfeld comes in two versions: a medium sized 2v2 a large 3v3 deathmatch map. The main characteristic of this map is the mountained center area with a gun emplacement, also called "Bridge" where initial engagements often take place. The height ceiling is around 700 meters. Both teams initially spawn West and East of the bridge. It is possible to go around the the mountains in the South and in the 3v3 version also in the North. The ceiling is a bit higher in the 2v2 version which opens up the possibility to go a specific path above the mountains in the North. A big warship can be found in the North West of the 3v3 version, just like the refinery structures in the South West. The capture point variant for 3v3 is Anglean Raiders. Layout Blue Spawn and West The Blue spawn area is on the Western side of the map with two spawns in the open South, and two (one for 2vs2 version) spawns in the North. It is divided in the center by a large mountain known from Northern Fjords as the "Candy Mountain". In the North of the 3v3 version is a warship on the ground, whereas in the South is a refinery (3v3 only, visible but inaccessible in the 2v2 version). Red Spawn and East The Red spawn area is on the Eastern side of the map and covered by clouds in the centre and to the South. There is a small settlement of tents on the ground in the South. Map Center and Bridge The mountained area in the center is divided by a huge gun emplacement from North to South in West and East. It is possible to go below the pillars or even at the height ceiling above the Bridge. The area is covered by high mountains in the North and South. In the 2v2 version ships can fly above the mountain in the North from C6 to D6 and the other way round. In the 3v3 version it is only possible to fly above the mountain in the South (G4-H4 3v3, E4-F3 2v2). The Eastern side of the bridge is very cloudy and larger than the area on the West. Common Tactics The 2v2 version favours medium to close range combat: the Bridge can be used as first cover before charging enemies, as well as the clouds in the East and South, and also the Candy Mountain in the West. The only more open area free of clouds that can safely be used for sniping is in the South West. The 3v3 version allows for all kinds of playstyles and engagement ranges, but favours more long to mid range builds due to its size. If playing around the Bridge, ships with small vertical profile like Mobula or broadside guns like Junker and Galleon have an advantage as they can easily pop in and out of the small cover provided by the pillars of the bridge. While engagements usually start in the center of the map in the bridge area and transition to one spawn area, the map allows engagements from all directions, especially in the 3vs3 version where it is possible to go around the North of the map. Category:Deathmatch Category:2v2 Maps Category:3v3 Maps